The invention relates to an arrangement for supplying coolant to rotating cutting tools for metal machining, in particular boring tools provided with coolant ducts, including a coolant ring arranged rotatably on the tool shank and sealed with respect thereto and having a radially projecting coupling piece provided with a radial coolant bore, further including a carrier piece connectable to a stationary machine part, in particular the headstock, a holder adjustable in the carrier piece parallel to the axis of the boring tool, turnable about its axis of adjustment and lockable in position, and a coupling head which is radially adjustable on the holder, is provided with a radially extending outlet bore and which on rotation of the cutting tool can be coupled automatically with the coupling piece with the interposition of sealing means.
In a known arrangement of this kind (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 09 543), the carrier piece is in the form of a carrier ring which surrounds the spindle of the machine tool concentrically and is fixed to the headstock by a plurality of bolts. The problem consists in that there are machine tools, in particular universal working machines, of very different designs and tapped holes on the headstock may be arranged at different diameters and at different intervals. In addition, different distances arise between the plane of fixing to the headstock and the actual position of the coolant ring. For these reasons, it has been necessary to make a special carrier ring or the like for practically every individual machine tool. To this end, the constructional dimensions of the headstock have frequently had to be determined at the premises of the user of the machine tool, since as a rule the user does not possess any working drawings of the machine tool. This involves a considerable expenditure of work and time.
Therefore, a goal underlying the invention is to provide an arrangement of the kind mentioned at the beginning for supplying coolant to rotating cutting tools for metal machining, in particular boring tools provided with coolant ducts, wherein the carrier piece is so universally adjustable with respect to the headstock that the arrangement can be attached without alterations in design to many different machine tools. As a further development of the invention, the cooperation of the coupling head and coupling piece is also to be improved.